


Adrift in a Sea of Stars

by AXEe



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brooding, F/F, Gen, Hurt Alex Danvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27279322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: Alex Danvers knew exactly three facts about life in general:Fact 1): The invasion of Earth by Daxam was Humanity's first contact with an alien species.Fact 2): The war to defeat said invasion ended in the near and total destruction of Earth's biosphere and environment, resulting in Humans becoming a species of interstellar refugees.Fact 3): Kryptonians are a bunch of elitist stuck up assholes who couldn't be bothered to help in Earth's fight against the invaders or offer assistance to the billions of refugees now fleeing a dead planet.So why is a Kryptonian talking to her?
Relationships: Astra/Alex Danvers
Comments: 10
Kudos: 30





	Adrift in a Sea of Stars

**Author's Note:**

> More GD weirdness from me. Enjoy? :=)

******

Seedy bars seemed to be a universal constant it seemed. Back on Earth, Alex had been in similar places, but of course there was no ‘back on Earth’ anymore. Hell, there wasn’t even an ‘Earth’ anymore, not really anyway, not after most of the world powers had unleashed their combined nuclear arsenal in a desperate, last gasp attempt at driving the Daxamites off the planet.

The tactic had worked, but instead of cheering crowds gathering in the city streets throwing off old animosity, there had been only more death and destruction, and instead of the survivors using the leftover alien technology to rebuild a new and better society, it had been a mass scramble to try and grab as much tech as you could before your neighbors did.

In short the invasion hadn’t changed much of anything for Humanity, not in the long run anyway. But as the fallout from the combined nuclear strike had rapidly poisoned the air and water, the nations of the world had truly come together in a spirit of cooperation. This time to try and get as many people off the planet as possible.

The scavenged alien tech was quickly repurposed, jerry-rigged together into a ragtag fleet of ships that fled in every possible direction in a mad, frantic scramble, some to be never heard from again, others being destroyed through mutiny and infighting among their crews. In twelve years, Humans went from first contact with alien life, to becoming a space-faring species of their own, to refugees.

That had to be a record somewhere.

Of those ships that successfully made it off-world, their crew and passengers got a crash course in interstellar relations and politics, learning the hard way not to insult a Hos’nak’s mother, to never look a Crimmin in the eye, and never, _ever_ imply that Kryptonian society was anything less than perfect.

Getting her meal, Alex found a lone table in an unobtrusive corner, scowling as the other patrons gave her table a wide berth, some shooting her venomous looks (and in some cases, the venom wasn’t just metaphorical, Alex having to duck behind her serving tray as spatters of toxic liquid hit it).

Humans weren’t liked much in the wider galaxy for a variety of reasons. Some species were afraid that by associating with Humanity they might incur the wrath of Daxam, others looked down their noses (or similar sensory organs) at what they saw as a primitive, backwards, barbaric species. After all, any species that would deliberately obliterate its own _planet_ to try and stop an invasion couldn’t exactly be mentally stable. Others only saw them as nothing better than drains on galactic society, a species of work-shy, lazy leeches, who resorted to theft and begging rather than doing honest work, which couldn’t be further from the truth in most of the people that Alex knew.

But Humanity’s reputation as thieves, vagabonds, and generally untrustworthy did have some basis in fact sadly, some having turned to crime due to sheer necessity, and others just being criminals; it hadn’t just been the scientists and philosophers who had escaped the planet, rapists and murders had come with them, their diseased and twisted minds finding new prey out among the stars.

Now, whenever a crime happened, the first person that law enforcement suspected was probably a Human.

Alex had been young when she and her parents had boarded the ship, having vivid memories of pushing through a mob of frantic people to reach the loading bay, of screams and shouts and curses being spat in her direction as the hatch had sealed shut behind the family, and then, after settling into orbit over a habitable planet, of the ship being boarded and its passengers and crew being ruthlessly examined by cold, unfeeling alien doctors, and then being escorted out of orbit by a party of warships.

To say that Alex was ‘bitter’ was an understatement.

Turning back to her tray, she scowled. Honestly, would it bother them to _kill_ her food first? Breaking the large insect-like creature’s neck, she set about removing the shell. She had just reached the thorax when another person walked in; large and bear-like, Alex groaned as she recognized her.

“ _Danverssss_ ” the alien hissed as she stood over Alex’s table.

“Ch’o” Alex nodded back in reply.

“ _My money, Danversss,_ ” the alien hissed “ _I want my money_ ”

“Look,” Alex sighed “I need the money to fix my ship. No ship, no trips out of here. No trips out of here, no cargo runs for you. You follow?”

A large, paw-like hand suddenly grabbed her by the front of her shirt, pulling out of her chair and dangling her above the floor. Obviously, Ch’o didn’t follow Alex’s logic.

“ _Nothing but thieves and vagabonds!_ ” Ch’o snarled, giving Alex a shake “ _your whole species! Spineless weaklings! The lot of you! No wonder Daxam invaded your planet!_ ”

“Yeah. Look where it got them,” Alex scoffed “we killed their damn Queen!” she spat “how many can say that?”

“ _Look where it got_ you,” Ch’o hissed “ _no home, no culture. Nothing!_ ” she dropped Alex onto the table “ _my money! Tomorrow!_ ”

Spitting in the Human’s general direction, Ch’o turned and stomped out of the bar, leaving Alex to try and salvage her meal.

“Tell me, are you always that polite and tactful?”

Alex looked up at the new voice, finding a woman standing over her. From her regal bearing and outfit, she was probably a Kryptonian, a squint at the crest of her shirtfront confirmed this assessment. Grabbing another chair, the Kryptonian plopped down opposite her, her long hair briefly catching the light, revealing a lone streak of white nestled among the otherwise dark curls.

“Sure, help yourself, why don’t you?” Alex scoffed as she searched through the scattered remains of her meal, eagerly finding and snatching up the most precious item. The bottle of rotgut booze tasted like engine lubricant (hell, for all she knew it probably _was_ engine lubricant) and had cost her a pretty penny but it was worth it.

Moving to open the bottle, she paused, seeing the Kryptonian was still there, watching her.

“What am I? A museum exhibit?” she scoffed.

“Not yet, but if your species keeps going the way it is, you very well might end up in one,” the Kryptonian remarked “I can see it now: _‘the extinction of humanity’_. Rather poignant title, no?”

“Look, if this is you trying to proposition me, you need work” Alex snorted.

“I’m not trying to proposition you, Alex”

_That_ got her attention.

“How do you know my name?” she demanded.

“I know a lot of things about you,” the Kryptonian dismissed “for example, I know that the blaster pistol you’re currently pointing at me under this table is out of power,” she explained with a smirk “I also know that, in about five Earth minutes, your friend Ch’o is going to be back with some her friends who will undoubtedly break some of your less-vital bones to emphasize their point about wanting their money back”

“And…what? You can offer me a way out of debt?” Alex scoffed again “save it, I’ve already fallen for that trick”

“Oh, I don’t doubt it,” the Kryptonian nodded “and no, I can’t magically solve your debts,” she agreed “ _but_ I can help you. If you want it that is”

“Why would a Kryptonian want to help me?” Alex wondered “your people weren’t exactly chomping at the bit to help us when Daxam invaded”

“No,” the Kryptonian agreed, and was that shame Alex saw in her eyes “but, I and others do feel some measure of responsibility for what’s happened to your kind”

“ _‘Some’_?” Alex scoffed “Daxamites are your people’s fucking _relatives_!” she spat “as far as most of us are concerned, it might as well have been you who invaded us”

“But you don’t share that sentiment,” the Kryptonian challenged “otherwise, you wouldn’t have helped a young Kryptonian girl who became separated from her parents once”

Alex frowned. She did remember that girl, the look of gratitude on her face as Alex had helped her find her parents in the bustling marketplace, she hadn’t been like others out here, who didn’t trust your average Human as far as they could throw them. Alex blinked, looking up at her ‘guest’, a glimmer of recognition flitting past her mind’s eye.

“You’re her mother” she realized.

“No,” the Kryptonian chuckled “but close, I am her aunt”

Alex shook her head.

“That still doesn’t explain what you want from me”

“Over these past years, I’ve been trying to help your kind rebuild, to find a new planet to call home, to raise children under clear skies, not under aging metal, breathing recycled air,” the Kryptonian explained “but…too many of you distrust other species. Deservedly so, yes, but it hampers my efforts”

“So you’re looking for the right kind of people,” Alex reasoned “Humans who share your vision, who could recruit others”

“Exactly”

Alex slowly sat back in her chair, feeling a bit dizzy. The thought of having an actual _home_ again, of having grass beneath her feet, of being able to breathe crisp, clean natural air again, of _belonging_ , it was intoxicating. This wasn’t the first time that others had offered her and the collective masses of Humanity a similar offer, no, but it was the first time that she truly _believed_ the offer.

Blinking slowly, she looked up, finding that the Kryptonian had stood up and was now standing over her, smiling softly as she rested a hand on her shoulder, another oddity since Kryptonians didn’t touch others in public.

“There’s no rush,” the Kryptonian said “but, when you’re ready…” she held out a spy beacon, which Alex wordlessly took.

“Hey!” she suddenly called out as the Kryptonian turned to leave “who are you?”

The Kryptonian turned, looking over her shoulder at Alex with another smirk.

“Astra In-Ze” she replied before disappearing into the crowd.

Alex blinked, looking down at the spy beacon in her hand.

Astra In-Ze? _Astra In-Ze?!_

Suddenly bolting out of her chair, Alex gave chase, quickly finding the woman had disappeared into the crowd, but it didn’t matter anymore, she still had the spy beacon, which she cradled in her hands like a precious jewel, and for the first time in a long time, she laughed, because if famed general Astra In-Ze was behind this all then it had to have been true. Finally, Humankind would have a home again!

Safely tucking the beacon away in her pocket, Alex turned towards the docks. She had a few calls to make…

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Might come back to this one at a later date. Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
